1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses, more particularly to a pair of eyeglasses having a temple mounting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional eyeglasses may include temples that rotate around vertical axes and that may not be adjusted according to a user's preference. The conventional eyeglasses may therefore be uncomfortable or ill fitting. In addition, the conventional eyeglasses may be difficult, time consuming, or costly to assemble, and may therefore be further improved.